At Night I Watch You
by Lapis Love
Summary: Vampires were methodical creatures with obsessive qualities. Damon Salvatore wasn't immune to those particular traits nor was he immune to falling under the spell of an eighteen year old witch with emerald eyes. Every night he watched her, and everyday his obsession grew until finally he had no choice but to claim her. She was his and his alone, not even the dead could stop him.


**A/N: This is for all of the Book Damon/Bonnie stans. I know you guys have been disheartened that Book Damon had to leave in my other story Think Twice so I wanted to reunite them just for you all. This story has nothing, I repeat NOTHING to do with Think Twice. It is a stand alone, one-shot. **

**Just to give a brief summary: Bonnie and Damon sometimes work together to combat evil and keep Mystic Falls safe. They are not friends, but he has a slight obsession with her while Bonnie is on the fence about liking him and possibly having something more, but she's kind of mending a broken heart. This is also not set in any particular time frame. With that said, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for showing your love and support. **

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

She was a vision. A vampire's wet dream. Attired in nothing more substantial than a small cotton T-shirt and an innocent pair of panties with some lyrical design, he watched her as she slept. His eyes glided over how one hand lay almost lifeless over her abdomen and how the other was next to her head, her fingers curled slightly as if she were holding a small object. Her chest rose very slowly, indicative of being in a deep meditative sleep. Dark, full eyelashes fanned against her caramel skin. But her most interesting feature was the jumping vein on the side of her neck. He loomed over her counting each thumb, memorizing how many times her heart beat in a second. He leaned forward just a little more, not too much to where she'd detect his presence, and he certainly didn't add his weight to the bed. This was a skill it took years to perfect—making his body twist and turn at impossible angles that defied gravity.

He was closer now and could smell her skin. She smelled of plumeria, sunshine, and honeysuckle, all scents of the earth. He dropped his eyes to her neck again, exposed enough that he could wrap his mouth around that slender column, and bury his fangs directly into the vein and suck, but he wasn't interested in tasting her blood.

Not tonight.

He shifted again, this time looming over her lips. Those imperfect lips that stayed in a wry twist that made her look perpetually sarcastic or frustrated. He had thought about tasting those lips a thousand times over, dreamt about them. He licked his own in anticipation, but then she shifted a little on the bed. He pulled back, stilled and waited to see if she might turn over, wake up, or mumble something incoherently. She had a tendency to do that when she was thoroughly exhausted.

Without his permission his hand raised, fingers extended to graze her supple skin. She was always at her softest after a hot shower or bath. If he remembered correctly she preferred baths, and only took showers if she were running behind schedule. But his fingers mimicked grazing over her cheek. He couldn't actually touch her. It would have been too much of a dead giveaway that he had been here. No, it was best to let her continue to slumber and not disrupt her sleep.

"Such a beautiful little thing," he whispered absently, not even fully aware he had spoken aloud. He wanted to touch her—more than anything, but like he said the risk was too great. "So innocent."

Her lips parted as if she were about to disagree with his sentiment. He could see her teeth and smell the minty freshness of her breath. He pressed only a hair closer to where his ink-black hair fluttered over her skin. She twitched but remained asleep. He closed his eyes and gently touched his mouth to hers, fitting his bottom lip to her top one, briefly tasting her and then vanished.

Bonnie woke with a start. It took a minute for her to figure out she was home, in her room, stretched out against her bed but not lying under the covers.

She got a weird vibe that she wasn't alone, so she sat up on her elbows and looked around. Nothing was out of place. Her bedroom windows were closed, as well as the door, but that feeling someone had been in her room was persistent. Leaning over, she turned on the bedside lamp and looked down at her body realizing her shirt was barely covering her. Pulling it down, she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand and cleared her throat. It was blistering hot inside her room. Her father must have turned up the heat overnight, but when she looked at the neon letters on the digital clock it read it was no later than 10:15 p.m. and not the wee hours of the morning like she suspected.

Groaning, Bonnie climbed out of bed and padded barefoot to her desk. She sat down and booted up her Mac. She had a paper to finish writing that was due in two days and so far all she accomplished after coming home from school was the preliminary research. Yawning and stretching her arms over her head, Bonnie logged into her system and opened up her Word document.

Her stomach growled to which she promptly ignored. She needed to get this paper over with so she could have a relaxing weekend. That wasn't liable to happen since her weekends used to be filled with spending time with a particular person.

Bonnie immediately shut down those thoughts and began working.

Sometimes the ache wasn't so great. She could get through the day without being reminded of how cruelly he had been taken from her, from the world when she thought about it on a much larger scale. He wasn't explicitly hers, Bonnie knew that, but for such a short window of time he filled up her life, overwhelmed it with his frenetic energy, consumed her, and made her light-headed.

She missed Adam Conant more than she thought would be physically possible to miss a person, but she did. He had been everything she needed at the time she ascended into her powers. Adam already had a year of experience under his belt in being a warlock, and taught Bonnie the basics, the things she needed to know in order to protect herself. Mystic Falls wasn't a nice place to people like them. People who were gifted, came from strong familial bloodlines, and had immeasurable power. What they were was intimidating to some and a threat to others, but all Bonnie wanted to do was blend in and live a normal life.

It had been Adam who told her that normal was never part of the deal.

He had been the first guy to pay attention to the fact she was suffering on the inside, made her see the value she had and could offer to others even if they didn't want her help. And he also hammered it into her head that she was no one's servant save nature's, and to protect the balance at all costs.

Adam did—with his life. Someone said the good always died young, Adam's death only validated that sad quote.

But not only had he been her teacher, he had also been her protector. Especially from the one person Bonnie was finding it more difficult to stay away from and resist. She was essentially out in the open, fair game to those who found her inferior to their otherness. Each day Bonnie felt the walls closing in on her and with little resources to turn to for help, she was dreading the day that would come where she'd have to turn to _him _to get her out of a particular jam.

The thought alone left a nasty taste in the back of her throat, but such was the life of a young, coven-less witch. You made your allies where you could find them, and no they wouldn't always share your vision or ideals.

As much as she disliked occasionally working alongside this vampire, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. It was almost impossible not to be. He was so dark, sometimes unbelievably cruel, yet efficient and reliable which was almost unheard of with his kind. Bonnie didn't allow herself to put too much stock in him because like with snakes, he could turn on you. No matter how much trust and faith she might place in him, Bonnie never stopped reminding herself that at the end of the day she was prey just like everyone else.

And if what she read in the bottom of her teacup this afternoon was correct, a storm was coming that would be unforgiving yet on the upside exhilarating.

* * *

This became his pattern. Watching her night after night. Locking intricate things about her into memory to take back with him. Damon Salvatore had done this a million times over—casually sitting in trees and watching maidens as they prepared for bed. Would he consider himself a Peeping Tom? Not necessarily. His people watching only consisted of one goal—seduce and then infiltrate. It was never about finding a lover to fill his bed. It was never about living out a perverted fantasy to pleasure himself with at a later date. It was always about drinking human blood.

Bonnie was everything a young woman ought to be, he mused. She was feminine, petite, carefree, observant—sometimes too observant, and she was fire. He loved watching her, loved hearing the sound of her voice as she talked with her friends, even loved watching her cry herself to sleep most nights. She had granted him an invitation into her home because something dark and sinister in the night had been after them and they needed refuge. Since then, he maintained his distance knowing she didn't trust what he was. And she had every reason not to trust him because he was an opportunist that did not have a human's best interest at heart.

Earlier today the two of them had butted heads over deciding the fate of a local college professor who was literally eating his students for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Damon of course wanted to turn the man's throat into ribbons. Bonnie thought the man was simply possessed and could exorcise the demon. Damon didn't want to stand around listening to her chant a bunch of dead Latin or watch her throw holy water on the man. He had better things to do with his time like catch his own dinner, but Bonnie wanted to save people no matter how messed up they were to begin with.

Bonnie had accused him of having no value for human life, basically said he was no better than a demon, and he cursed her for being too soft and gotdamn sentimental. Bonnie went off without adequate back up, nearly got killed as a result of it, and he had to save her ass like he typically ended up doing.

At anytime did she thank him? No, Bonnie didn't. Merely rolled her chartreuse eyes at him and complained him about him running behind schedule.

Damon sighed. He couldn't please Bonnie. If he was overly attentive she complained about him smothering her. If he treated her with indifference she hurled that he was ignoring her and ultimately taking her for granted. As much as he loved the sound of her voice, too bad she spent most of her time railing at him.

He didn't want to present the world at her feet. That's not what he did. He was a hunter, a stalker, a lover, and a fighter. He was not a pussy who let the love of a woman or the promise of love from a woman change him until he was unrecognizable. Bonnie was resisting him for a very good reason and the reason was simple.

She wanted _him_.

He wanted her as well and yes purely for selfish reasons. But show him one selfless person on the face of the earth no matter the species: human, vampire, witch, werewolf, everyone everywhere was selfish.

Bonnie's quick movements around her bedroom drew Damon's attention once more. Sometimes he wondered if she _knew _he was watching her and that's why she had no qualms about dancing in front of her mirror in her underwear. Bonnie had good instincts for a human and could always sense when another supernatural entity was around. Damon was very good at cloaking his presence, going undetected by even some of the most seasoned vampires in the world. But where he was concerned, it was like Bonnie had a special radar built just to sense him.

He flashed a smile, showing off his dazzling white and sharp teeth before his face became impassive again.

Damon watched in fascination as Bonnie took her hair out of the messy knot that sat atop her head. Her chocolate curls spilled down and fanned around her face like curtains. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her lovely breasts when she reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Bonnie tossed it negligently on the floor followed by her jeans.

He stretched his obsidian eyes when she bent over to lower them to her ankles offering Damon an unrestricted view of her voluptuous backside. Damon wasn't the kind of vampire to fixate on any particular part of a woman's anatomy but after watching Bonnie for months, seeing her in all states of undress, he honestly had to say that her ass fascinated him almost as much as wondering what her blood tasted like.

Suddenly Bonnie spun around facing him and he could see the outline of her breasts, not the nipples, they were shrouded by her long hair. Damon shifted a bit on the tree branch feeling his body respond to the stimuli of seeing Bonnie standing twenty feet away in nothing more than a lacy pair of aquamarine panties that barely covered the swell of her hips. Her body was toned and well proportioned, a delicatessen if he wanted to be honest about it, hardly an ounce of body fat touched her.

He began pouting when she reached for an oversized T-shirt and tossed it on. It dwarfed her naturally and shaved five years off her face making her look like a very young school girl.

Compared to him she was a young school girl. Bonnie was only eighteen and on the verge of full womanhood, but she was still very much naïve about the mechanics of the world. Sure she had seen and done more than most of her counterparts her age and younger, but still she was in the dark about almost everything!

Did Damon have it in him to teach her how to be stealthy and shrewd like a wolf although giving off the impression of being a sheep? Sure, but he would need a large incentive in advance. He did nothing for free. And if you're good at something, and he was the best at nearly everything, _never _do it for free.

The light in her bedroom expired yet it didn't make a bit of difference to Damon. He could see better in the dark than he could in the light. Daylight was a vampire's greatest weakness. Some might consider humanity being a vampire's kryptonite but even that could come in handy as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Damon wouldn't consider himself a heartless bastard. He just didn't like interacting with humans because they were all gullible fools with a few notable exceptions. Even Bonnie—though young—had more common sense than those he associated with in his past. As such she drew him in, turned his thoughts obsessive, made him question things he long thought he had settled within his own soul.

Damon licked his lips feeling the hunger creep up on him. He had fed recently but due to his day's earlier exertion his metabolism had already worked that off. It was never his routine to leave right after Bonnie had gone to bed. Like he said, he studied her, knew her patterns. Right now she was thinking about the one who died, Adam, the one she foolishly thought she loved. In his opinion, what Bonnie had with Adam was nothing more than an infatuation. The boy had been incapable of igniting any true passion, fire, and heat in Bonnie, although he tried. Damon would give him that much. But still, Bonnie would go home feeling empty and void; he knew that because she wore it so well on her face.

He listened to her labored breaths, her heart counting each individual beat, but then her heart began to accelerate and Bonnie jolted up in bed.

Damon opened up his senses and sent out a warning to anything in the area to stay away from this house. He tuned his hearing to the minutest sound, waiting for a response. Nothing came. He shifted his attention back to Bonnie and surprisingly she was looking right at him.

Damon froze. She couldn't possibly see him because he was heavily cloaked in the shadows. That was another art form he had learned to master through the centuries; the ability to conceal his presence even from the most astute hunters and predators. There was no way she, a slip of a girl no older than a forthnight could possibly detect him, but she stared right into his eyes and Damon stared right back unable to look away.

Her mouth didn't curve up into a knowing smile as if she discovered his secret. In fact her face was completely and disturbingly blank. Maybe she had slipped into one of her legendary trances. The Spirits of Olde had a way of bombarding Bonnie with information at the most inopportune times although what they had to say did turn out to be worth something in the end. But as he continued to keep his ink-black eyes locked on her face, she gave off no indication of that happening.

"I know you're out there, Damon," she spoke with a monotone lilt to her voice.

Hmm, he thought. Maybe she was in a trance and felt his presence on some subatomic level. That could explain a lot.

"You can't have her."

His dark eyebrows found refuge under his black hair that swept across his forehead. His face puckered, obsidian eyes narrowed around the edges, and his beautifully formed mouth drew into a hard straight line.

Damon could have anything on this f*cking planet he wanted! Everyone knew that.

"_Who_ are_ you_?" he nearly growled, still hidden in the shadows.

His question was met with deafening silence.

Damon was getting angry now. He never took it well when someone tried to dictate what he could and could not have.

"You and what army is going to stop me from taking her?" he asked.

"We have our ways," came the reply.

"Then prepare yourself because I plan to do my worst," Damon promised and sent out a lash of Power at least a mile wide in radius hoping to take out whatever it was that was speaking through Bonnie. The trees groaned and bent at impossible angles without snapping, birds and other nocturnal beasts cowered and hid, some even fell dead from the sky, dogs whimpered and barked, and car alarms were activated but nothing else stirred.

He was standing in Bonnie's room, at the foot of her bed without noticing he had moved from the tree branch. The spirit that was speaking through Bonnie turned her head as if it were being pulled by a string until Damon was in her sight once more.

"I'm here now," Damon taunted. "What are you going to do?"

Bonnie rose to her knees on the bed, her green eyes fading to pure-white. She held out her hand, palm facing the ceiling. A bright light began to glow first in the center of her hand no bigger than the size of a marble until it grew as large as a baseball, even her fingertips began to glow in a strange, bright blue luminescence.

Only one person had the ability to create that kind of Power.

Damon snorted and placed his hands on his hips looking utterly unimpressed. "Cute, Adam. I always knew you wanted to be a girl," Damon chuckled darkly. "You're dead. Deal with it and go haunt some poor old woman."

"I'm warning you, Damon. Stay. Away."

"Or?"

The ball of light that swirled in the palm of Bonnie's hand was directed to the center of his chest. Damon went flying backwards into the wall. Surprisingly he didn't punch a hole through it considering the velocity he was propelled backwards. The sting of the blow lit his skin on fire, licking inward to touch his organs, enshrining them in exquisite pain.

He grunted, tendons on the sides of his neck straining because he was using everything in his arsenal not to roar in agony. Wind howled in his ears along with his chaotic heart beat. He managed to open his eyes and saw Bonnie no longer resting on her knees in bed, but standing, moving in stucco movements like someone constantly hitting the play/pause button on a DVD.

Damon was proud of himself that he didn't jerk backwards when Bonnie stood before him, eyes white as milk, her hand still glowing.

"Had enough?"

His pride wouldn't let him answer. Damon tried to push against the force that had him pinned to the wall, but it was nearly impossible to break the hold. If he had blood earlier he would have had the power necessary to do it. As it stood he was at possessed Bonnie's total mercy.

"You were always such a hard one to break, Damon. And Bonnie _will _break you."

"I'd. Like. To. See. Her. Try."

He had to get out of this, and right now only one way came to mind.

The only thing Damon could move was his head, to which he pressed against Bonnie's. Their foreheads touched. He covered his mouth with hers, sucking her pliable lips into his hot, greedy mouth, sucking for all it was worth.

The bands that were holding him prisoner were instantly released. He could move his arms and quickly wrapped them around Bonnie who had gone limp. Damon caught her, still drinking his full, unwilling to relinquish her.

It took a moment or two before Bonnie became cognizant of her surroundings again and then another thirty seconds for her to realize she was kissing someone. Her lips never exactly yielded against the onslaught Damon was leading. Instead her lips remained parted but never actually participated in this unexpected kiss. The contact of her warm hands against his chest jostled him momentarily bracing himself to be pushed away and subsequently slapped.

Bonnie twisted her mouth free. Her breath came out in confused and angry spurts. Her emerald eyes darted all around refusing to settle on the person standing in front of her.

"Bonnie," Damon's voice was velvety soft despite the pain that was still shooting through him.

She squeaked at hearing Damon call her name. "What are you doing here? Why are you in my room?"

"Calm yourself," he told her bluntly.

"Calm myself?" Bonnie continued to rage. "You're standing in my room, at night, and I don't remember inviting you inside!"

Damon took a step forward prompting Bonnie to take one back. He was doing that crowding thing he did to rattle her nerves and make her forget she knew how to speak English. He cupped her cheek. Bonnie slapped his hand away.

"You know I would never hurt you," he said.

Bonnie snorted. Her legs bumped into the back of her bed. She felt trapped. She didn't understand what was going on because the last thing she remembered was pulling back the covers and climbing into bed. What happened after that only Damon could answer, and knowing him he wasn't going to give those answers without a price.

"Just tell me what the hell you're doing in my room and then promptly get the hell out. I'm tired!"

Damon flashed that cinematic smile that could cause a pregnant woman to go into labor. Bonnie swallowed thickly and forced herself to look at some point over his shoulder and not into those unfathomable eyes.

"Some malevolent disturbance was in the area and I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you didn't take another accidental trip to the dark side," he smirked this time turning his face into something boyishly fierce.

Bonnie pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest now aware that she wasn't wearing any pants. "You're going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life aren't you?"

"Just admit that you liked stopping a human heart and I'll drop it."

Bonnie would rather run through hell with a pair of gasoline drawers on than admit the high she got when she performed that desiccation spell. Finding a willing participant among the living had proven to be the only hard obstacle, but the rush she got in knowing that she had the power to stop and restart a human heart in order to dry out a vampire was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Bonnie felt equating that feeling to riding on a roller coaster without a safety harness or jumping out of an airplane without a parachute as inadequate to describe the experience.

And after it was over, Damon had looked at her with a knowing grin that she hated because he _knew _of the high she was on.

"Come now, don't be difficult or shy. You know you can tell me anything."

"And what I would like for you to tell me, Damon is why you're in my room. If you felt some evil presence then you should be outside patrolling, not…kissing me."

All joviality fled him then replaced with cool irritation. "Why do I always have to explain my reasons to you? You could have been in trouble. I was in the area and chased away the ghost. Thank me so I can leave."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed after hearing that. "You're a sonofabitch."

Damon bowed gallantly before her. "Now that that has been established…I'm waiting."

"GET OUT!"

His hand shot out and curved around the back of her neck. With the slight twitch of his muscle, Damon brought Bonnie forward until she was crushed against him. He lowered his head but stopped mere centimeters from covering her lips with his.

"Be nice to me, Bonnie," he whispered softly, seductively, his eyes roaming over her features. She really was lovely, beautiful, alluring. Damon conceded he could stare at her all day and not get bored or tired of seeing her face.

The sound of her squishy heart beating called to his thirst and the tips of his fangs burst out of his gums. Damon hated when that happened because in his mind only uncivilized vampires couldn't control their blood lust.

Bonnie for her part tried to squirm free although she knew it was pointless trying to escape a vampire, more specifically Damon Salvatore. He only let you go when he was ready to release you and not a minute sooner.

"Consider this me being nice to you," Bonnie warned just prior to raising her knee between his legs.

Damon with his masterful reflexes knew what she was going to do and moved his hips out of the way. He caught Bonnie by both arms, and pinioned her wrists in one hand. Damon wrenched her head up and traced the curvature of her jaw with his thumb, getting lost in the sensation of touching her butter soft skin.

His touch sent shivers—the good and the bad kind—up her spine. Bonnie wasn't sure what Damon might do with her in this position. He might try to take her blood by force, kiss her again, or do nothing at all.

"I could break your jaw with a single squeeze," Damon brushed his fingers down the column of her pretty little neck. "Twist your neck like a cap on a bottle. Or, I could bury my aching fangs into your delicious carotid artery and suck you dry."

Bonnie swallowed because the way he was talking—correction—threatening her life sounded so sexual and intimate.

"This being common knowledge, why do you insist on trying my patience?"

"I don't," Bonnie answered quickly. "I…I just don't…"

"Hmm?" he stared into her eyes, those penetrating orbs of his eating her up, devouring her like fire to candle wax.

"I don't trust myself with you, Damon."

And there it was, Bonnie thought. The reason why she treated Damon with disdain, indifference, like a murderer although he _was _a murderer, a serial killer to boot.

He didn't release his grip on her, but didn't loosen it a bit. "Why don't you trust yourself with me?"

A blush settled on her cheeks. Bonnie lowered her eyes in an attempt to hide. "Because if I trust you…you'll only find someway to hurt me. Everybody does."

Hearing that gave Damon pause. He had expected Bonnie to say she didn't trust her body with him, which would be understandable, he was gorgeous. But now, Bonnie had been talking about something much more than that, deeper than that.

_She's young, Damon_, he reminded himself. Yet she knew enough about the power people could wield over one another with no regard to the person they're trying to entrap.

"I'm not like everyone, Bonnie."

"I know and I haven't figured out if that's a good or bad thing." Pause. "Can you let me go?"

He didn't immediately, but rather drunk in her appearance one final time before dropping his hands and taking a step back.

Bonnie rubbed feeling back into her wrists. She wanted to sit down but she didn't want Damon to have the advantage of looming over her. So she remained on her feet.

Damon could see Bonnie swaying on her feet. It had been a long day and exhaustion was knocking on her door. Damon decided to have mercy and fell gracefully to his haunches. Bonnie dropped her eyes to him and then took a seat on the edge of her bed holding one of her wrists to her chest like it was an injured bird.

"I hurt you," he said and reached for her wrist, but Bonnie pulled out of his reach.

"I'll be fine."

Damon sighed heavily in exasperation. "Let me see it."

Her eyebrows mashed together. It was dark in her room but then she remembered that vampires had excellent night vision. She always wondered how that worked but never stopped long enough to question any of the vampires she knew about it. Besides, all Bonnie was really interested in knowing was how to kill them in the most effective and efficient way.

Bonnie extended her left wrist to Damon. Gently he took it in his hands, examined it for a minute and then ran his tongue around her entire wrist.

Her breath got lodged in her throat, nearly choking her, and her heart began hammering in her chest. Heat ran up her arm, played ping pong through her chest, before nudging itself deep in her womb.

"My saliva has medicinal properties," he explained. He looked up at Bonnie then, pinning her once more with those eyes making her feel funny. "You should feel fine now."

And Damon was right. The pain that throbbed in her wrist had completely evaporated, but all that was going through Bonnie's mind was a replay of seeing his tongue lap at her skin.

"T-thank you," Bonnie broke down and said.

Damon inclined his head and rose to his feet. It was time for him to leave and feed. Tasting her salty flesh on his tongue only heightened his thirst.

Bonnie got to her feet as well. "Was there really something out there earlier, Damon?"

For a second Damon warred with himself on telling her the truth; that her ghost of an ex-boyfriend had threatened him to stay away from her. No, it was best to keep that to himself at least for tonight.

"There was, princess, but I chased it away," he awarded her with another brilliant smile.

Bonnie still looked uncertain. Her eyes felt like someone was cleaning them with sandpaper. If whatever Damon felt earlier came back, Bonnie wasn't sure she had the strength to deal with it.

"Could you…could you stick around for a little while? Only to make sure that it's gone for good," Bonnie tacked on quickly.

This time Damon shrugged and then strolled towards the window about to throw himself out of it to take up his usual perch in the tree.

"You can stay here."

Bonnie's offer made him freeze. Damon looked at her over his shoulder. Bonnie had pulled back the other corner of the comforter on her bed.

"You want me in your bed?"

She blushed again. "NO!" Bonnie cleared her throat. "I mean you can stay in the house. There's a guest room down the hall and to the right."

He turned around with precision like a general redirecting a phalanx. He stood on the opposite side of Bonnie's bed and kicked off his shoes.

"I'd prefer to sleep next to you."

She gulped. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"We're mature adults. Nothing is going to happen unless you _want _something to happen," he eyed her.

Bonnie sucked in a massive breath unwilling to let Damon's legendary sexual prowess frighten her. She flounced into bed, getting under the covers.

"All right, you can stay in here, but you're sleeping on top of the covers."

He grinned and climbed into bed next to Bonnie. She was busy fluffing her pillows to the exact specification she liked with her back to him. Damon leaned his frame against the wrought iron head board with his arms folded behind his head—staring at her.

They were quiet for a while.

"Damon, why were we kissing?"

He sighed. This girl asked too many damn questions sometimes. "Because we wanted to."

Bonnie flipped over in bed to face him. "You don't like me so why would you kiss me?"

"When did I say I didn't like you?" he challenged.

Bonnie shrugged. "You never came out and said it but it's always been implied by the way you talk to me and treat me."

Damon raised his voice. "And what about the way you talk to and treat me?"

Bonnie placed her fingers over his mouth and shushed him. "Keep your voice down. My dad is asleep."

_Then he must sleep like the dead if he didn't hear when I was thrown into a wall or your yelling, _Damon wanted to say but didn't.

It took a second for Bonnie to notice how soft his lips felt against her fingers that were beginning to buzz.

If possible, Damon's eyes darkened even more. He took a hold of Bonnie's fingers and pressed two of them in his mouth, sliding his tongue over her digits. "Would I do this if I didn't like you, Bonnie?" he kissed her fingertips.

She wasn't breathing and her face was on fire. "You're confusing me," Bonnie admitted.

"Good."

Bonnie attempted to pull her hand away but Damon only yanked it back. "I like you, Bonnie. And if what the signals your body has been giving off for months is true, you like me as well. You don't know how to take me, and that's fine. I'm a lot to handle, but I think we make an excellent team. Wouldn't you say so?"

Numbly Bonnie nodded her head too caught up on the sensations zapping through her body to do anything else.

"So you don't hate me?" Bonnie asked tentatively.

He gave a short, brusque laugh. "I could never hate anyone as exquisite as you, Bonnie," Damon pushed several strands of hair behind her ear. "My little dark angel."

"Are you in love with me?"

Damon reared his head back and laughed until his belly jiggled. Bonnie was tempted to throw his ass out.

He sobered. "No, I promise you I'm not in love with you…yet," he snapped his teeth together. "And I don't think you'd want me falling in love with you."

Bonnie's nostrils flared slightly. She felt weirdly offended. "And why not?"

He moved without her seeing him move. His face was next to hers again, impossibly too close. "Because then you could never leave me. You would be mine for life, Bonnie. For. Life."

Bonnie didn't question the implication of that statement because she heard it loud and clear. Damon released her hand and Bonnie turned over and settled against the pillows.

An hour probably passed when Bonnie felt a heavy weight against her back, and an arm over her waist that felt like steel. Cool lips fluttered against the shell of her ear causing her to shiver again.

"You're already mine, Bonnie. I claimed you from the moment I saw you. Nothing is powerful enough to change that, and fighting against it is futile."

Instead of feeling incensed Bonnie felt warmth spread through her. She should have been outraged by Damon's presumptuousness, but she wasn't. In fact she found comfort in it because no one else could keep their word quite the way Damon Salvatore could. If he promised you something he came through no matter the expense it cost him personally.

But then guilt began to settle over Bonnie. She had not thought of Adam once since she became aware of the fact that Damon Salvatore stood in her bedroom. It was like she completely forgot he existed just that fast.

Bonnie craned her neck backwards and stared at Damon. "You're never going to let me go are you?"

"No," he answered plainly. "But only if you want me to. Do you want me to?"

Bonnie nibbled a corner of her mouth before turning over to lie on her back. Damon shifted next to her to accommodate her new position. "I don't know what I want, Damon. I just don't want to feel alone."

Damon leaned down and kissed her, drawing it out, doing what he fantasized about doing for months on end. Her mouth was like ripened grapes and he was getting drunk very quickly. His body was hardening, not usual but it usually took more than kissing to get him to this point. Bonnie was dangerous in her own right and if he weren't careful, what Adam said through Bonnie would become true. Bonnie would break _him. _

He ended the kiss when he knew she needed air. "With me you're never alone. But if you want more…the ball is in your court, Bonnie." He kissed her forehead and released her.

Bonnie curled up in a ball and tried to go to sleep but it was impossible because she was so aware of Damon. Of his smell, something strong and manly with traces of earth and leather. She tried to block out how his body—hard and immoveable—felt against her malleable one. They were such contrasts across the entire board the only common thread between was their otherness.

She sat up in bed and looked to her right. The bed was empty and the sun was blinding her. She had fallen asleep? It was morning?

Going through her morning routine in something of a daze, Bonnie went to school, tried to pretend to be a model student, and ran a few errands afterwards. She cooked a simple meal for dinner, ate, washed the dishes, and finished up her homework. Not once had her cell phone rang alerting her to some problem needing her expertise to fix and she was glad for the reprieve. However, the one person she thought would reach out, never did.

That night, Bonnie washed her hair, repainted her toenails, and selected her outfit for the next day. Naturally her eyes kept darting to her cell expecting a call.

By the time ten o'clock rolled around, she yawned, unwound the damp towel from her still soaked hair and combed through it adding leave-in conditioner allowing it to air dry. Stepping out of her bathroom, Bonnie nearly swallowed her tongue.

Damon was sitting on her bed thumbing through a copy of a trashy romance novel she checked out at the library. He looked up at her, at the way her wet hair was curling into waves, and her face devoid of make up, and those sparkling viridian eyes. She smelled absolutely divine.

"You're back."

"Of course." Damon rose from the bed and approached Bonnie like a jaguar sneaking up on a rabbit. He cupped her chin, tilted her head up and kissed her. "I was dead serious about what I said to you last night, Bonnie. You. Are. Mine. Do you want me?"

She blinked rapidly. Her mouth opened to respond but the words wouldn't come out. "Everything is moving so quickly," Bonnie replied lamely. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

That was the last thing Damon wanted to give her, but nodded his head. "Get dressed because you're coming with me."

Bonnie's eyes bulged. "It's late and I have school in the morning."

Damon pressed his finger against her lips. "My nagging sweet dark angel…life with me is not conformed to schedules. That's your first lesson. Come, and get dressed. I'm going to show you the world through my eyes. I need you ready, Bonnie because it's going to be a wild, unrestricted ride."

Damon kissed her hard on the mouth and headed towards the window. He paused before leaping out of it, grin in place. "And trust me you're going enjoy it."

The end.

**A/N: There's not much else I want to say about this piece. The idea literally came to me while I was lying down and I had to get it out on paper, and this is the final result. And I didn't want to write another smut fic…I got enough of those out there. If you like let me know. Not making any promises that more one-shots will follow. But if the muse strikes me and I have the time, anything is possible. Oh, and if you're curious about who Adam Conant is he was on The Secret Circle played by Thomas Dekker. I never watched the show but I thought he was cute lol. Thanks for giving this a try. Until next time…love you guys. **


End file.
